Una Vida Después De La Muerte
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: Muerte... Todos tenemos esa duda exsistencial o simplemente sabemos en que acabara... pero como inicio?...
1. Chapter 1

Una Vida después de la muerte

...

Sueño # 1

_Existe el mito, la fe, la realidad, la creencia y demás en un sin fin de religiones sobre la muerte pero todas llegan a solo un par de cuestiones..._

_¿existe la reencarnacion?, o ¿existe la vida después de la muerte?, o simplemente no hay nada o es que ni siquiera ha pasado por tu mente_

_Pero el final es el mismo. como lo quieras ver ya no estas en el mundo material y tal vez ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello..._

...

_-queridos pasajeros el avión con dirección a okinawa esta a punto de partir...-_

-esperen!, aun no cierren-

-su boleto por favor-

-si... aquí tiene gracias-

-no hay problema esperamos que disfrute de su viaje, gracias por viajar con nosotros y que tenga un buen viaje-

-muchas gracias-

-esperen yo tambien voy a okinawa... -

-gracias, aqui tiene esperamos que el trayecto a su destino sea agradable y que tengan buen viaje-

\- gracias de nuevo-

-ufff pensé que tendría que tomar otro vuelo-

-yo lo mismo pense-

-que bueno que la señorita nos dejo pasar no?, a veces aunque se lo pidas no te dejan pasar y tienes que comprar otro boleto-

-bueno no sabría decirte puesto que es la segunda vez que viajo en avión -

-oh vaya-

-disculpa no lo dije en forma agresiva-

-no, tranquila pero a veces asi son, que bueno que no tengas que lidiar con eso-

_-queridos pasajeros les pedimos que se sienten y abrochen sus cinturones en unos momentos despegaremos_-

-creo que se refiere a nosotras-

-Eso nos pasa por llegar tarde?-

-jejeje supongo que es inevitable y amm cual es tu asiento?-

-este y el tuyo?-

-sólo nos separa un asiento...-

-disculpen sera mejor que se sienten estamos apuntó de partir-

-he?, a si perdón te ayudó con tu equipaje?-

-ah?-

-bueno no es bueno con mala intención solo lo digo por que pues estamos en la misma fila y ya sabes-

-señoritas-

-eh?, disculpenos... con permiso-

-gra-gracias-

-n-no hay problema y... sera mejor que nos sentemos la mirada de la azafata me esta matando-

-he?, jeje tienes razón-

-si... da algo de miedo y bueno ya que nos sentamos y abrochamos los cinturones-

_-queridos pasajeros les damos la bienvenida a las aerolineas sunshine les recordamos que tienen que apagar sus celulares...-_

-y dime como te llamas?-

-mi nombre?-

-si oye no muerdo-

-...-

-bueno si quieres también puedo morder-

-jaja mi nombre es Nanoha takamachi mucho gusto y el tuyo es...?-

-puedo llamarte nanoha?, tienes bonito nombre-

-jaja gracias y si claro es mejor para mi que me llames por mi nombre-

-bueno gracias y mi nombre es Fate T. Harlaown pero también me puedes decir por mi nombre-

-fate-chan eres extranjera?-

-he?, digamos que si y no, por que nací en Italia pero mi madre es italiana y mi otra madre es inglesa pero como se enamoraron de Japón pues heme aquí-

-vaya-

-si pero bueno y que me dices de ti?, vas o vienes?-

-voy a la casa de mis padres-

-oh reunión familiar?-

-si, pero como esta vez no tiene digamos el tiempo suficiente para venir pues me toca esta vez ir a visitarlos-

-ya veo-

-y tu vienes o vas-

-pues aunque se escuche raro decirlo he de mencionar que también voy a la casa de mis madres por reunión familiar-

-jaja creo que es por las fechas que se acercan del año-

-viéndolo de esa forma tienes razón-

-disculpen señoritas les gustaría algo del carrito?-

-he? Ah, un chocolate caliente tiene? Y tu fate-chan?-

-un cafe por favor-

-si, aqui tienen-

-gracias-

-con su permiso-

-y de que parte de okinawa vives?-

-un poco retirado de naha casi llegar a la playa y tu?-

-esto da un poco de miedo, mis madres viven cerca de la playa-

-no digas eso que harás que desconfíe de ti-

-lo siento pero no crees que es pequeño el mundo?-

-tienes razón, no es la primera vez que me pasa cuando viajo en tren por tokio y demás-

-insinuas que es normal que alguien desconocido siga tu mismo trayecto?-

-jajaja no pero el avión va hacia naha y es normal que algunos vivan lejos o cerca no crees?-

-...!-

-has tomado mas aviones que yo y apenas te das cuenta de ello?... enserio has tomado esos vuelos o es que son mas veces que te hacen comprar otro boleto-

-me has atrapado, pero que hago? Tengo mala suerte en ello y mas cuando salgo a una de las islas de Japón -

-al parecer fate-chan es muy despitada-

-eso es bullying sabes?-

-hasta tu te estas riendo-

-no soy yo eres tu quien me contagia la risa-

-no me eches la cupa pero tienes razón lo siento-

-bueno si ese es el caso aceptare tu disculpa si me invitas un café-

-jajaja esta bien no tengo objeción en eso-

-y jajaja dime cuantos años tienes?-

-yo acabe de cumplir 21 y tu?-

-yo...-

-tu también?, cuantos hermanos tienes no me digas que fate-chan es la mas joven de otros dos hermanos-

-amm jejejeje, el primero fue mi hermano mayor chrono y después Alicia...-

-ya veo por que somos compatibles-

-Sigo diciendo que esto es...-

-no te atrevas a decirlo tomalo como destino-

-entonces que destino tan agradable me he topado-

_Nos reímos un poco más y empezamos a hablar de todo un poco fate-chan y yo..._

_Nunca imagine que el hecho de haberme quedado dormida y llegar tarde al aeropuerto me haya encontrado con una persona tan amable como lo es fate-chan por que cuando la Vi atrás de mi pensé en lo hermosa que era que a penas pude concetrarme en la platica que teníamos pero por una extraña razón ella se daba cuenta y me hacia la conversación un poco mas amena..._

_Se nos paso el tiempo volando que ni siquiera sentí la hora y media si me sentía algo nerviosa pero no por el hecho de que tenga miedo de que es lo que me vaya a ser sino que me sentía nerviosa solo por el hecho que me hacia sentir tan segura que simplemente no se..._

-bueno me dio mucho gusto conocerte nanoha-

-lo mismo digo fate-chan-

-esperó volvernos a ver-

-lo mismo digo y gracias-

_Nuestra despedida fue algo nerviosa pensaba en pedirle su correo, pero ni siquiera había mencionado el café que le debía me sentí algo triste pero algo me decía que no debía de ponerme así puesto que sentia que la volvería a ver le Sonreí a pesar de ese deje de tristeza y ambas tomamos diferentes taxis por un momento pensé que nos dirigiamos al mismo lugar ya que ella iba en el taxi de atrás pero al llegar casi a la playa ella se fue derecho y yo tuve que girar a la izquierda veía por el retrovisor hasta perderla por los demás autos y taxis llegue a la casa de mis padres un poco decepcionada pero mis pensamientos fueron deshechados por mis hermanos que me abrazaban con alegría..._

-hermanita!-

-cuanto tiempo siento que has crecido nanoha-chan-

-hermanos creí que estarían en la tienda!, me da gusto también verlos!-

-algo nos dijo que no fuésemos además queríamos darte la bienvenida hace un año que no nos vemos y todo por que vas a la universidad de tokio como te esta llendo?-

-bien gracias por preguntar y papá y mamá?-

-ellos están como locos trabajando pero tienen ansias de verte-

-en ese caso dejo mis cosas y vamos a la tienda-

_Subi a Mi habitación para encontrarla como siempre, como lo había dejado yo cuando me fui estaba en casa y se sentía extraño pero de nuevo mis pensamientos fueron desechados por el grito de mi hermano kyouya deje mis cosas y salimos rumbo hacia la cafetería que mis padres tenian..._

_Al llegar a la cafetería de mis padres se sorprendieron al verme bueno con decir que habían dejado de atender solo para darme un abrazo mientras que mis hermanos atendían _

-hija! Me alegra que haya podido venir-

-te extrañamos tanto!-

-yo igual los extrañe demasiado-

-pero vamos sientate debiste de tener un viaje algo cansado-

-de hecho no mas bien fue agradable-

-bueno eso nos lo platicas en la cena que bueno que estas aquí

_Después de un rato ya tenía comiendo un pedazo de pastel y de nuevo chocolate caliente mientras que mis hermanos y padres estaban atendiendo ya que no me dejaron ayudar me quede viéndolos mientras comía aquel pedazo, he de mencionar que mis padres son muy amorosos tanto que aun no aceptan el hecho de que este estudiando en tokio y eso que ya voy casi a la mitad de mi carrera..._

_Veía mi alrededor y de hecho casi nada había cambiado me encontré con hayate-chan y sus hermanos... lloramos un poco puesto que hace tiempo no nos veíamos además de que ella decidió hasta el ultimo momento por quedarse aquí a estudiar ya que su novia carim esta aquí y el hecho de separarse es imperdonable cono carim siempre dice..._

_Las horas como con fate-chan habían desaparecido tanto como para decir que era la hora de cerrar pero cuando estábamos apunto de cerrar me la volví a encontrar..._

-disculpen la intromisión se que es algo tarde pero me dijeron que aquí podía comprar unos postres realmente deliciosos-

-lo sentimos ya estamos cerrando-

-oh bueno lo lamento-

-fate -chan?-

-nanoha?-

-vaya...-

-que destino mas agradable...-


	2. Chapter 2

Una Vida Después De La Muerte

…

Sueño #2

…

_Me hubiera gustado que no se, fuésemos en el mismo taxi así podría saber por lo menos donde vive, pero seria como una acosadora, no se, que fue lo que paso en este corto tiempo con Nanoha…_

-ah, quiero ver a Nanoha de nuevo-

-he… señorita?...-

-he?, ah si, deténgase en esas rejas negras, por favor-

-bien, llegamos serian 1000 yens por favor-

-si, aquí tiene y muchas gracias-

-no, gracias a usted y que tenga un excelente dia-

-igualmente,…..bien… juuu… aquí vo….-

-fate-chan!-

-per- ah!-

_Ni siquiera había llegado a la puerta de la casa de mis madres y ya me estaban tacleando…_

-fate-chan!, como has estado?, te extrañamos!-

-has adelgazado?-

-mírate, estas mas pálida-

-no deberías de esforzarte tanto hija-

-he-hey!, no toquen!-

-como te atreves a hablarnos asi?, somos tus madres!, podemos tocar lo que queramos, a la hora que queramos y como queramos!-

-ya-ya se pero por los dioses, van a pensar que ustedes en vez de ser mis madres es una orgia-

-lindy!, ella no es nuestra hija!, haz algo!-

-veremos si es nuestra hija o no-

_Mi mamá lindy muy obediente que es con mi mamá precia, se acercó con ojos realmente perversos dirigiendo sus manos al cinturón de mi pantalón _

-qu-que?, no es lo que qui-quise decir, digo que…. Hola chrono y Alicia! Por qué están caminando de esa forma tan extraña? Y haciéndome esas señas-

_No duro ni cinco segundos para que nuestras madres ahora los taclearan a ellos para besarlos, tocarlos…. Mientras me paraba y los veía algo enojados conmigo, pero les lance una mirada de "creen que por ser la menor seré el sacrificio?... es-tan lo-cos!"_

_Tome mis maletas y entre a la casa subí a mi cuarto y al entrar suspire cerrando la puerta, no había cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que había ido, me quite el abrigo y me senté en la cama para después acostarme y mirar el techo suspire de nuevo…_

-quiero verte de nuevo!-

_Pero de nuevo fui interrumpida por el abrir brusco de la puerta de mi habitación volteando a ver como mis hermanos tenían su ropa toda desacomoda como su cabello, pareciera que fueron violados tan intensamente que me empecé a reír y ellos se me encimaron haciéndome cosquillas_

-te daremos una buena razón para reírte de nosotros hermanita!- _me decía chrono_

-ahora sabrás del amor que nos dieron nuestras madres!-

-jajajaja! e-eso es jajajajaj in-injusto! Jajajaja ba-basta!-

-esto apenas empieza verdad Ali?- _le decía chrono a Alicia_

-tienes razón…. Mama!, Fate tiene un chupetón en el cuello!- _grito Alicia_

\- pero que!?, donde?-

-aquí!- _decía chrono _

_mientras me pellizcaba fuertemente y para no gritar mas de la cuenta Alicia me había puesto su mano en mi boca para omitir el grito que después me soltaron como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y veía como mis madres se acercaban con un aura algo amenazadora…_

-Faaaateee…chaaaaan…-

_Me senté rápidamente acomodándome mi ropa mientras las veía acercase lentamente…_

-ah eh a yo, mas bien, fueron chrono y Alicia quienes me hicieron esto!-

-no mientas hermanita si te escuchamos gritar "quiero verte de nuevo!"-

-pero que! Estaban…-

_Mi voz se fue debilitando al sentir el toque de una de mis madres trague pesado esa era la verdad no te a mis hermanos de reojo quienes chocaban sus puños y con una sonrisa de victoria diciendo "para que entiendas que con los mayores no se debe de meter"… malditos pensé…_

_Después de haber sido cuestionada como si fuese criminal, haber tenido otro cuestionario con el detector de mentiras y haber tenido una revisión exhaustiva sobre todo mi cuerpo (cada milímetro de el lo revisaron) sin encontrar rastros, evidencias de tal fechoría e inventarles que en vez de un pellizco fue una picadura que si hubiese dicho lo que en verdad paso de nuevo, estaría sufriendo el tiempo que este aquí y eso que es el primer dia, pero después me vengaría._

_ya era de noche y ya nos comportábamos normalmente como suele ser una familia…_

-les gusto la cena niños?-

-si!, gracias por la comida!- _dijimos los tres_

-que bien- _contestaba mamá lindy_

-nee lin-chan, quiero comer de nuevo ese postre que me trajiste el otro dia!-

-he?, pero mira la hora mi amor tal vez ya estén a punto de cerrar-

-pero lindy! queremos postre! Verdad niños!-

_Los tres nos vimos a los ojos para seguirle la corriente a nuestra mamá precia_

-si!, vamos a conseguir algunos!-

-no hay opción verdad?, no puedo con todos ustedes, tomen sus abrigos-

_Después de haber ganado la pelea salimos corriendo por nuestras cosas a veces era bueno comportarse como alguien pequeño y eso les encantaba a nuestras madres y ni que negarlo somos consentidos hijos de mama…. tal vez pero no tanto aclaro…_

_Salimos en la camioneta solo para llegar a una cafetería llamada "Midori-ya"._

-es aquí donde le compraste los postres a mama?- _preguntaba Alicia_

-si hija, bueno quisiera uno de ustedes adelantarse para saber si aun no han cerrado del todo en lo que estaciono?-

_No se como fue pero apenas termino de decirlo y ya estaba caminando hacia aquella cafetería, abrí la puerta solo asomando mi cabeza y que por alguna extraña razón mi pecho palpitaba muy fuerte…_

-disculpen la intromisión se que es algo tarde pero me dijeron que aquí podía comprar unos postres realmente deliciosos-

-lo sentimos ya estamos cerrando- _me contestaba un muchacho tal vez un poco mayor que chrono_

-oh bueno lo lamento-

-fate-chan?-

_En ese momento el escuchar a alguien decir mi nombre y sentir mi corazón casi desfallecer por saber de quien era esa voz y verla asomándose su nombre salió solo.._

-nanoha?-

_No le estaba respondiendo mas bien estaba preguntando si en verdad era ella y es que en verdad era ella…_

-vaya-

_Me lo decía con una sonrisa tan angelical que me quede atrapada solo terminando de decir_

-que destino mas agradable- _respondí mientras veía como se acercaba a mi_

-se conocen?- _decía su creo que hermano_

-si, nos conocimos en el avión- _sin perderme de vista-_ me alegra verte fate-chan en verdad-

-a mi me alegra verte Nanoha, no pensé en verte de nuevo en tan poco tiempo y no me quejo solo que me sorprende-

-lo mismo digo!, de hecho estaba pensando en ti-

-enserio?, yo igual!-

-ajam!- _"tosiendo" aquel chico que se acercaba_\- como dije hemos ce-

_Fue callado por un golpe en las costillas por parte de Nanoha no me importo porque si ella no lo hubiera hecho tal vez lo hubiera hecho yo, me salvo mas bien…_

-hermano creo que mamá y papá te llaman-

_Su hermano iba a contestar pero por el destino fue llamado por sus padres y el a regañadientes se marcho dejándonos a solas…_

-he amm yo…- _ni siquiera sabia que decir_

-y como llegaste?-

-bien! Gracias y tu?- _siendo ahora salvada por ella _

-igual bien, por cierto…-

-me pasarías tu correo?-

-es lo que te iba a pedir-

_Nos reímos ante la situación en verdad me la pasaba increíble con ella hasta que llegaron mis hermanos y mis madres…_

-fate-chan! Ya?-

_Me tense tan solo escuchar la voz de mi mamá precia…_

-ma-mamá!-

-hermani… hola! Como te llamas?, trabajas aquí?- _decía chorno acercándose_

-he?-

-donde vives?, eres muy bonita- _le seguía Alicia_

-he? Ah…-

_Estaban a punto de tocarla que les pegue en la mano antes de que lo hicieran…_

-quietos todos y no se acerquen más bestias!-

-a quien le llamas bestia fate-chan?- _decía mi mamá lindy quien apenas entraba y mi mamá precia acercándose a Nanoha_

-a nadie!-

-acaso eres la novia de fate-chan?, si eres tu entonces no hay problema que le hayas dejado ese chupetón-

_Mi madre precia! señalo mi cuello mientras que nanoha me veía algo decepcionada pero a la vez intrigada, tenia que solucionarlo_

-que?, no! Fue chorno quien me pellizco!-

_Mi madre volteo a verlo para saber si era cierto y fue suficiente para que sudara frio chrono, haciéndole entender que era verdad y me salve recuperando la hermosa sonrisa de Nanoha_

-entonces discúlpame querida mucho gusto mi nombre es Precia, ella es mi esposa Lindy y bueno mis tres niños el es chrono el mayor que no volverá a cercarse a ti junto con Alicia quien es la del medio y que tampoco se te acercara y.. bueno ya conoces a Fate-chan-

-mu-mucho gusto- _decía Nanoha algo nerviosa e intimidada_

-he, ma-mamá estas incomodando a Nanoha-

-oh lo siento hija es que con tener a tres jóvenes algo hiperactivos pues no se sabe- _riéndose delicadamente _

-pues.. jeje no sabría decirle, pero también somos tres-

-oh enserio!?, que causalidad! Verdad lin-chan!-

-si de hecho-

-nanoha-chan?... hija ya cerraste?-

-oh! Mamá!-

-son conocidos tuyos?, buenas noches mi nombre es Momoko takamachi-

-mucho gusto- _dijimos todos presentándonos de nuevo_

-sentimos el haber venido tan tarde no sabíamos a que hora cerraban-_dijo mi mama Lindy_\- lo sentimos mucho en verdad-_volvia a hacer una pequeña reverencia_

\- pero que dice si, son conocidos de Nanoha-chan no hay problema díganme que quieren y se los dare con un precio especial-

-muchas gracias por su amabilidad pero apenas también conocemos a su hija-

-ya veo pero no importa porque viendo a ese par estoy segura que nos veremos un poco mas seguido-

-verdad?- _decía mi madre precia quien reía junto con la mama de nanoha, nos perdimos de algo?_

-solo esperen un momento por favor traeré a la familia-

_No tardó mucho en regresar con al parecer su padre llamado Shiro quien tenía una mirada extremadamente seria dominante pero cambio al ver a mi madre lindy tal vez se conozcan con algo de anterioridad junto al hermano llamado kyouya y su hermana miyuki _

_Una vez presentados todos simplemente pusieron sus ojos encima nuestro para cuestionarnos haciendo que les contáramos todo lo sucedido, se rieron de mi hasta el punto deles salían lagrimas… _

_Pero fue una velada realmente agradable como sucedió? No lo se pero para llamarlo asi dejemos en como dijo Nanoha…_

-que destino más agradable no crees fate-chan?-

-si, y como te dije antes no creí verte tan rápido pero me alegro que haya pasado asi-

_Me iba a contestar pero estornudo haciendo que notara que no traía bufanda, me quite la mia y se la puse.._

-como se siente?-

-mas calientito pero… fate-chan y tu?-

-no te preocupes esto solo durara en el transcurso hacia tu casa, después de eso como veras- _señalando una camioneta que iba lento detrás de nosotras vigilándonos_-tengo transporte pero no quiero que te pase nada, además es lo menos que puedo ahcer después de que te obligaran a ir a pie hasta tu casa en verdad lo siento-

-no, de hecho me gustó la idea en verdad fate-chan, asi pude hablar mas contigo..-

_Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos hasta que me decidí decirle…_

-quiero salir contigo se puede?-

-claro!, me encantaría asi podría invitarte un café como te lo dije en la mañana-

-me parece perfecto-

-paso por ti a qué hora?-

-al medio dia?-

-bien-

-esta bien entonces, mañana te veo-

-he?-

_No se en que momento nos habíamos detenido simplemente mire hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro notando que el camino era diferente, volvi a ver a Nanoha pero algo preocupada y ella notándolo.._

-fate-chan que sucede?, estas bien?-

-es que no recuerdo como es que llegue aquí, como le hare para venir por ti?- _mirándola algo entre seria y preocupada ella simplemente se rio_

-jajajaja fate-chan en verdad eres tan despistada pero no te preocupes te mandare un correo con la dirección espero no te pierdas con eso-

-por lo menos quería saber como es que llegue aquí-

-te reirás cuando sepas como llegaste aquí jajajaja-

_Quise preguntarle pero no me dejo solo medio un beso en la mejilla y se hecho a correr hacia su casa cerrando rápidamente la puerta sin que yo pudiera reaccionar hasta que escuche el sonido del claxon que me hizo despertar del trance y caminar hacia la camioneta con una mano puesta en la mejilla… _

_Al subir solo escuche decir…_

-al parecer nuestra hija mas pequeña se ha enamorado por primera vez-

-bueno y quien no se enamoraría de Nanoha-chan-

-es cierto me pregunto…-

-jovencitos dejen a la novia de Fate-chan en paz-

Novia?.. pensé.. eso es muy apresurado pero… no es tan mala idea….

…

Mis salvajes que les parecio? Si si si se que es un cambio algo dratico al primero pero era para darle la intensidad pero como no soy de cosas dulces me encanta la seriedad pues ya verán! Nos vemos y gracias por esperar…


	3. Chapter 3

Una Vida Después De La Muerte

…

Sueño # 3

_**..ding..dong…**_

-hija! Baja ya esta aquí fate-chan!-

-oh demonios... ya voy mama!-

_Aun no me terminaba de arreglar y fate-chan ya estaba aquí, mire la pantalla de mi celular y aun faltaban treinta minutos para nuestra cita.._

-fate-chan no me presiones- _me dije al verme en el espejo_

_No suelo usar mucho maquillaje ni en tardarme en arreglar solo que me había despertado tarde incluso no había escuchado la alarma de mi celular, demostrando que estaba realmente cansada incluso no recuerdo muy bien después de haberme despedido de forma muy amigable de fate-chan, y al recordar eso me sonroje, me mire de nuevo en el espejo dándome el visto bueno para bajar y recibir a fate-chan… _

_**..toc..toc..**_

-hermani… wow… pero te ves increíble-

-miyuki!, eso crees?-

-por supuesto!, dejaras a fate-chan encantada!, hasta puedo decir que si no te pide ser tu novia en un par de semanas mas, juro que la mandare a que le revisen los ojos y al psiquiatra para que le digan que esta mal no fijarse en ti-

-mooou tu y tus exageraciones-

-solo digo la verdad de que te ves muy bien aunque no se puedan usar muchas cosas ahora que es invierno-

-lo se, por eso me tarde-

_Tome mi bolso, mi abrigo, mi celular y la bufanda de fate-chan que me había prestado baje junto con mi hermana y al ver a fate-chan, sentí mi corazón acelerar como un poco de calor recorrer por todo el cuerpo…_

-ho-hola nanoha, yo amm wow te, te ves increíblemente hermosa-

-gra-gracias-

_Nos quedamos viendo la una a la otra hasta que mi padre carraspeo.._

-ujumm-

-di-digo!… ten espero que te gusten las flores jejeje-

_Ma había entregado un ramo de flores increíblemente hermosas.._

-fate-chan no tenias por que hacerlo-

-es que las vi y dije por que no?, jejeje-

-bueno hija yo me encargare de ponerlas en un bonito florero con agua asi que no te preocupes- _Interrumpiéndonos mi madre_

-y a donde iran?- preguntaba mi padre

-eso…-

Siendo honesta no lo habia pensado….

-a dar una vuelta se que en estas épocas hace mucho frio, como para salir libremente-contesto fate-chan

-uhmmm-

-querido deja de molestar y ve a ayudar a kyouya en la cafetería- le decia mi madre

-la quiero temprano-

-esta bien señor-

_Mi padre se marcho dejándonos solas.. casi solas a fate-chan y a mi…_

-entonces daremos un paseo?-

\- nunca especifique que tipo de paseo- _me contesto sonriéndome de manera cómplice_

-si se entera mi papa de que le has mentido…-_sonriéndole también_

-si se entera pero no me vas a delatar o si? Además sigue siendo un paseo-

-depende-

-oh entonces a donde iran?- _esa era la voz de mi madre desde la cocina_

-creo que has sido descubierta-

-quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero esta bien iremos al parque de diversiones-

-hace tiempo no habias ido a uno Nanoha-chan que bien, gracias fate-chan-

-so-solo no le diga a su esposo que le menti-

-no te preocupes yo tambien hubiera dicho lo mismo, pero que les parece desayunar un poco antes de ir a ese "paseo"-

_Aceptamos el desayuno que nos invitaba mi madre, conversamos un poco conociéndonos tambien, asi me entere de que en vez de estudiar trabajaba como remplazo de sus madres en su compañía…_

-debe de ser difícil para alguien tan joven como tu fate-chan-_le decia mi madre_

-a veces he tenido días difíciles no lo niego pero tambien mis hermanos ayudan con las demás empresas asi que me hacen el trabajo un poco mas fácil y yo a ellos, aun asi siempre hemos estado metidos en las empresas de mis madres desde pequeños asi que no ha sido necesaria tanto la asesoría de los estudios y cuando tenemos dudas siempre les preguntamos-

-eres genial fate-chan-_le decia_

-pero que dices?, tu eres genial poder hacer y comer todas esas cosas dulces sin necesidad de comprarlas o depender de un especifico horario eso es genial-

-entonces te gustan las cosas dulces?- _le decia mi madre_

-si-

-entonces eres una chica muy dulce-_le decia haciendo que se sonrojara_

_Terminamos de desayunar para después ir al parque de diversiones aunque haga frio en esta época del año hay personas que disfrutan de ir al parque de diversiones no se atiborra de gente como en las demás épocas del año asi que te evitas muchas cosas…_

-bueno váyanse con cuidado-

-si mama-

-no se preocupe señora le pedi la camioneta a mi madre-

-aun asi no esta de mas ten cuidado al conducir fate-chan-

-lo hare gracias-

-y no te preocupes del horario son jóvenes asi que tómense su tiempo-

_Después de otras cinco despedidas mas con mi madre subimos a la camioneta de fate-chan…_

-le agradas mucho a mi madre y a mi familia-

-jeje bueno en si quisiera saber si te agrado a ti primero que a tu familia, Nanoha-

-creo que si no me agradaras no estaríamos saliendo el dia de hoy no crees?-

-me alegra escuchar eso-

_Como fue en nuestra salida?, fue tranquila y agradable, comimos helado a pesar del frio que hacia, nos tomamos fotos de recuerdo, me gano un enorme peluche en el juego de disparos, pasamos al árcade que también estaba ahí, nunca pense que fate-chan fuese buena en prácticamente en todos los juegos, por mi parte era solamente mala en los juegos de tiro, nos divertimos mucho, conversábamos otras cosas hasta que hicimos la típica parada en la rueda dela fortuna…_

-te gusto este paseo?- _me preguntaba fate-chan_

-si hace tiempo no me había divertido tanto gracias fate-chan-

-ni yo gracias por salir conmigo el dia de hoy Nanoha, espero salir contigo en otra ocasión-

-aun nos quedan vacaciones no es cierto?-

-si, pero me refiero a después-

-ambas venimos desde tokyo no es cierto?-

-si-

-solo busquemos algo de tiempo no te parece fate-chan?-

-tienes razon Nanoha-

_Nuestras vacaciones? Todo los días nos veíamos, le presente a mis amistades mas cercanas que no paraban de preguntarnos cuando empezaríamos a salir o a formar una relacion, incluso nuestras familias tuvieron que decidir donde festejaríamos la navidad y el año nuevo ese lugar fue la cafetería de mis padres ya que pues nos veian inseparables, le enseñe un poco a fate-chan de como hacer galletas pero no tiene aptitudes para ello ya que o se le queman o se pasa de dulce tiene una mano ligeramente pesada…_

-nee fate-chan hace cuanto tiempo nos conocemos?-


	4. Chapter 4

Una Vida Después De La Muerte

….

Sueño #4

-hace cuánto tiempo nos conocemos?-

-si-

-ya pasara un año desde que nos conocemos-

-y no crees que se ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo?-

-eso sonó que estas un poco decepcionada?-

-es que no lo se, siento que algo hace falta-

-no estas conforme conmigo?-

-fate-chan te amo con locura en verdad asi como también me alegro de ya estar cerca de cumplir un año contigo en esta relación-

-pero?-

-no lo se quiero mas-

-…-

-nyahaha olvida lo que te dije quieres?, estoy feliz de pasar estas fechas contigo y con nuestros seres queridos-

-pero en un escenario diferente-

-Italia he?, nunca imagine estar en otro país-

-bueno saber que mama tuvo la idea de venir a Venecia donde vivíamos antes-

-lo se y es hermoso me pregunto dónde iremos el siguiente año?-

-creo que iremos a Inglaterra donde se conocieron mis madres o donde se conocieron los tuyos-

-parece que quieren revivir sus mejores años?-

-que no te escuchen si no empezaran a hablarnos de como lo vivieron-

-nyahaha me pregunto si nosotras seremos asi con nuestros hijos… ahh yo…-

-Si me lo preguntan no se los negare mas bien estaría encantada de hacerlo-

_le conteste igual de sonrojada que ella. Nos encontrábamos caminando por las calles de Venecia apenas habíamos llegado y en vez de quedarnos en casa a desempacar decidimos salir a pasear aunque no se vieran muchas persona en ciertas épocas del año como ahora la gente salía mas que lista para dar bienvenida a la navidad y año nuevo._

_Cambiamos de tema pasando por alto lo anterior dandome tiempo de pensaren lo que tenia Nanoha ya que a veces la sentía un poco distante y pensativa…_

-hija Nanoha te esta buscando que tienes?-

-como supiste que estaba aquí?-

-hija por quien me tomas? Te conozco como la palma de mi mano vienes aquí arriba para pensar que sucedió-

_Me encontraba en la azotea podría decirse de la casa aunque en esta solo puedes llegar si sales por la ventana…_

-nanoha dice que algo le hace falta-

-dijo que eras tu la del problema?-

-no, solo que me preocupa no ser o saber que le hace falta para no verla a veces tan distante o que me pregunte algo que claro no me importa contestar pero no se-

-el amor a veces es cruel hija pero se que te ama tanto como tu a ella-

-y si la pierdo por no saber darle todo?-

_Hasta este punto tenia mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas mientras que mi cara era cubierta por las mismas_

-y le has dicho como te sientes?-

-no por que ella tampoco sabe que le hace falta-

-han convivido mucho en este año que llevan juntas que siento un poco que Nanoha piensa que es como un sueño tal vez-

-un sueño?- _mire a mi madre precia_

-hay veces que todo es tan dulce que te hace sentir como en un sueño-

-y que hago?-

-con el tiempo sabrás que le hace falta y se que se lo darás porque se que esta segura del amor que te tiene asi que deja de estar asi no querrás preocuparla o si?-

-no-

-entonces metete y baja a cenar-

-gracias mama-

-cuando quieras hija-

_La cena transcurrió con un par de anécdotas de cada uno de nosotros por el tiempo que no hemos estado en contacto…_

-y hermanita para cuando tendremos que festejar?- _me preguntaba Alicia_

-festejar que?-

-vamos que Nanoha-chan tiene cara de impaciencia de dar el siguiente paso a la relación-_continuaba chrono_

-q-que están diciendo?, parecen ustedes los gemelos, no les hagas caso Nanoha-

-…-

-alicia, chrono! Que les he dicho de molestar a su hermana-_regañaba mama precia_

-no les hagas caso shiro solo son juegos de adolescentes verdad momoko?-_decia mi mama lindy_

-hija que si-siguiente paso?, ya, ya acepte el de que ustedes se durmieran juntas pero que siguiente paso?- _preguntaba el padre de Nanoha a la misma_

-bueno yo también quisiera saber cuando lo darán_\- decia la madre de Nanoha_

_Lo bueno era que la cena había terminado pero esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo incómodo, Nanoha no decia nada mientras que mis hermanos decían cosas sin sentido que clase de paso?, pero deje de pensar por que sentí la mano de Nanoha en mi pierna fue ahí donde me di cuenta de su sonrojo haciendo que me levantara…_

-nos iremos a dormir gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa-

_Tome la mano de Nanoha y salimos del comedor para después irnos a mi habitación la cual compartía con Nanoha…_

-lo lamento Nanoha ya sabes como son de fastidiosos-

-…-

-nanoha?-

-…-

_Nanoha no me respondía y eso me hacia estar ansiosa estábamos de pie, yo enfrente de ella quien veía el sueño me le acerque poniendo una de mis manos en su barbilla y la otra en su cintura…_

-dime que sucede-

_Levantando su rostro delicadamente para luego notar algo en su mirada que era desconocido para mi, que me hizo acercarme mas a ella y besarla delicada, fugas, hambrienta, apasionadamente para terminar haciéndola mia una y otra vez, diciéndole a su cuerpo como a todo lo que es todo el amor que sentía como lo que me preocupaba, esa noche no paramos hasta quedar exhaustas…_

_La mañana llego tan rápido que me hizo por unos instantes el no quererme despertar pero lo hice porque siempre veía ese hermoso ángel durmiendo plácidamente entre mis brazos totalmente opuesto a lo que me muestra al estar consiente…_

-te amo tanto Nanoha-

-yo te amo mucho fate-chan-

-estabas despierta?-

-No por mucho tiempo pero quisiera estar aqui todo el dia se puede?-

-si

-veo que ya no le tienes miedo a papa eso es grandioso-_acurrucándose mas_

-cero que entiende y entiendo que no podemos rechazar lo que dices-

-fate-chan…-

-si dime-

-ayer me di cuenta de lo que hace falta…-

-y eso que es?-

-que nos…-

-que nos?-

_Nanoha se había quedado dormida de nuevo, suspire pero no era de decepción ni de alivio solo por querer saber si seria capaz de darle lo que le falta; la pegue mas hacia mi y su cuerpo correspondía tuve que mandarle un mensaje a mis madres de que Nanoha y yo no saldríamos de la habitación que si podrían traernos de desayunar tenia el presentimiento de que si dejaba a Nanoha se enojaría conmigo y eso era lo que menos quería aunque solo fuese por su estado somnoliento el berrinche…_

_Solo nos la pasamos durmiendo o hablando o viendo la tele como si fuese cualquier domigno en su departamento o en el mio…_

-nee Nanoha…-

-que sucede fate-chan-

_estábamos viendo ahora una de sus nuevas películas que había traído se lo pensó bien ya que aquí solo habría italiano, italiano el cual no entiende, ni habla y tampoco le interesa demasiado…._

-te sientes sola cuando no estamos juntas?-

_Ella dejo de ver la tele para después ponerme atención…_

-a veces pero lo recompensas cuando estamos juntas-

-crees que vamos muy rápido?-

-yo no entiendo eso de si vamos rápido digo vamos a cumplir un año y lo he sentido, si, rápido aunque el tiempo no importa que pase si estoy contigo asi-

-me amas?—

-fate-chan que sucede?, por supuesto que te amo-

-entonces que es lo que hace falta para que no te sienta a veces tan distante-

-fate-chan…-

-tengo miedo de perderte-

-fate-chan tonta soy la mujer mas feliz que hay en todo este universo solo porque tu estés conmigo, si te dije que me hacia falta algo, pero es algo que quiero que sea para las dos no veo ningún futuro si no estas en el, eso te lo he dicho-

-lo siento Nanoha-

-fate-chan alguna vez has pensado en el futuro?-

-si-

-conmigo?-

-claro que si-

-entonces de que te preocupas si he imaginado también un futuro contigo-

-lo siento Nanoha-

_La abrace fuertemente disculpándome de nuevo por haber dudado un poco de lo que sentía ella por mi, a veces me hacia pensar quien de aquí es quien lleva la relación pero luego recuerdo que eso no importa mientras la vea feliz estando solo conmigo…_

_Salimos de la habitación al dia siguiente como si no hubiésemos estado en la habitación encerradas, salimos como familia a recorrer Venecia en una de las góndolas eso hicimos prácticamente todos los días hasta haber terminado de visitar toda Venecia; a Nanoha la veía encantada ya no tan distante tal vez por el hecho de que no la dejaba pensar.._

-ya se acerca nuestro aniversario fate-chan-

-si lo se es emocionante-

_Habíamos salido a comprar los regalos y un par de cosas mas que necesitaban nuestras madres para tener lista la cena de navidad.._

\- se supone que deberíamos de hacer para nuestro primer aniversario?- _me preguntaba_

-que tienes pensado hacer?-

-siendo honesta no lo se digo si es importante pero estoy mas feliz porque se acerca el dia a que hacer para ese dia- _me contestaba feliz_

-creo que ya somos dos-

_Compramos lo que teníamos que comprar hasta que se escucho un llanto_

…_**buaaa…buaaaa…**_

_Por algunos lados de la ciudad las calles estaban vacías como siempre pero esta vez era por el hecho de las ultimas compras asi que todos iban al centro de la ciudad dejando ciertas zonas vacias que se hacia difícil de creer que se escuchara el llanto único de un bebe…_

-crees que este bien?, digo no escucho mucho ruido que digamos a excepción del bebe-

-mhh no sabría decirte debe tener hambre pero no tienes que preocuparte digo esta con su madre-

_Seguimos caminando tal vez cerca de donde estaba el bebe pero el llanto continuaba…_

-nanoha?-

-se que no es de mi incumbencia pero es aquí cerca además no se escucha como si estuviera dentro de un edificio sino afuera que tal si le paso algo a su madre?, estan muy solitarias las calles como para no escucharse otra voz-

_Me quede pensando por un momento lo que decia congruentemente haciéndome reaccionar que Nanoha caminaba hacia aquel llanto para después yo seguirla…_

-espera Nanoha no vayas rápido las calles son un poco resbalosas-

_eso le dije para después escuchar aquel sonido mas cerca y momento enseguida Nanoha deteniéndose…_

-nanoha?-

_La mire como se agachaba mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la blusa dejando descubierta su piel para después levantarse…_

-enseguida estarás calientita-

-nanoha?-

-fate-chan necesitamos ir a un hospital-

_Nanoha se volteo teniendo un pequeño bulto entre brazo y sus manos con algo de sangre que manchaba su blusa y abrigo, el llanto poco a poco desaparecía_

-que?-

-fate-chan no es momento para que te bloquees llévanos al hospital ahora puede que este teniendo hipotermia además aun tiene el cordón-

_mire hacia donde se habia agachado encontrando un charco de sangre y nada mas cuando tiempo llevaba ahí no lo sabia, ni quiera para saber si aun estaba la irresponsable que habia hecho tal atrocidad reaccione quitándome mi abrigo para cubrirle la espalda y después guiarla donde precisamente pasaba una góndola le chifle y este se detuvo le dije que nos llevara rápidamente a un hospital, le llame a nuestros padres explicándoles un poco de lo que había sucedido, para cuando llegamos Nanoha estaba preocupada…_

-fate-chan no la siento moverse-

_estábamos a unos metros que decidimos correr un poco mas rápido…_

-ayuda!- _grite al entrar al hospital alarmando a las enfermeras y doctores_

-por que! Que sucedió?- _me preguntaba una enfermera_

-la encontramos en una calle pero no se si respira-

-nos encargaremos de esto donde esta la madre?- _me preguntaba otra enfermera_

-no lo sabemos solo la encontramos asi-

-fate-chan que dicen?, estará bien?-

-estará bien?-_les pregunte a las enfermeras que caminaban casi corrian rápido_

-no lo sabremos hasta ponerla en un lugar mejor ahora esperen-

-que dijo fate-chan?-

-que no lo sabe necesitamos esperar-

_Poco tiempo después llegaban al hospital nuestras familias_

-hijas que sucedió?-

-se encuentran bien?-

_Les explique lo que habia pasado mientras iban con Nanoha que tambien estaba preocupada para después ver como llegaban policías y alguien del gobierno preguntándonos que habia sucedido les explique para después ver a un doctor salir…_

-quien trajo a la niña?-

_Inmediatamente se acerco Nanoha a el por instinto…_

-esta bien?-

_Pregunto en japonés para después yo hacerlo en italiano_

-esta bien?-

-tuvo un ataque leve pero pudo salir con vida gracias al calor que le dieron-_decía el doctor_

-fate-chan esta bien verdad?-

-si Nanoha esta bien-

-podemos verla?- _dijo Nanoha para yo traducirlo_

-podemos ver a la bebe doctor?-

-si pueden pasar síganme-

_Le dije a Nanoha que si podíamos hacer, tanto como ella y los demás pasamos a verla…_

-se ve tan tierna-_nanoha la estaba cargando_

-si, hola preciosa-_le contestaba su madre mientras le hablaba a la bebe_

-me recuerda a Nanoha cuando era bebe-_decia el padre de Nanoha_

-mas bien seria a fate-chan-_decia mi mama precia_

_Ahí fue cuando abrió los ojos la bebe_

-fate-chan lo estas viendo?- _me decia Nanoha_

-si-

_Los ojos de la bebe eran obscuros pero se notaba la diferencia de color verde y rojo_

-gracias por haber salvado a la bebe nosotros nos haremos cargo-_decia la mujer que habia llegado por parte del gobierno junto con los policías_

_Mis madres como hermanos y yo fuimos los únicos que hicimos caso a las palabras, mire a Nanoha feliz realmente feliz…_

-nanoha…-

-que sucede?- _reaccionando como sus padres y hermanos mirando a los señores_

-dicen que debemos dejarla que ellos se harán cargo-

-que?-

-nanoha-chan es normal buscaran a su madre y a la bebe la pondrán en adopción no podemos hacer nada es la ley-_le decia con un tanto de tacto mi madre precia_

-pero..-

-hija fue muy noble de tu parte pero tampoco es que sea tu responsabilidad- _le decia su madre_

-nanoha tienes que entregarla- _le dije ya que me lo decia a mi que hacia de traductora_

-podemos verla?- _me pregunto_

_Y yo les pregunte_

-me dicen que si-

_Nanoha se la entregó a la enfermera que estaba ahí cerca y después yo abrazarla nos despedimos de ella…_

_El ambiente de regreso a casa era un tanto extraño como dentro de la casa, tratábamos de mejorar el ambiente pero Nanoha no se prestaba…_

-nanoha que tienes?-

-como es que la gente puede ser tan cruel?-

-la mayoría no piensa en las consecuencias-

-pero esperar nueve meses para después hacer esto?-

-en algunos países es ilegal el aborto y si no tuvo precaución estas son las consecuencias-

-si estuviera embarazada a una edad temprana, incluso ahora lo tendría aun asi si no quisiese al padre o lo odiara, incluso si fuese pobre haría todo lo que pudiese-

-bueno no son tan fuertes como tu Nanoha-

-me dejarías si estuviese embarazada?-

-claro que no, pero hay mucha gente que no piensa de la misma forma que tu o que yo, o que tengan las condiciones o en verdad es que no les importe nada de eso-

-se parecía mucho a ti-

-… como lo sabes?-

-tu mama me enseño el álbum de fotos te veías encantadora con tu pijama de tigre cuando eras bebe-

-…-

-fate-chan que pasaría si te digo que quiero tener a esa bebe?-

-nanoha…-

-lo se suena tonto e irreal digo tengo veintidós años aun no termino la carrera, pero cuanto tiempo tardaran en encontrar un hogar adecuado y todo eso, a de ser difícil, los niños a veces son crueles…-

-por qué piensas que le ira mal-

-no le deseo el mal quiero que este bien-

-no confías en el gobierno?-

-soy extranjera no se como sea Italia solo me interesa la bebe-

-la cual quieres cuidar, Nanoha se que te preocupas yo también pero deja que se encarguen ellos-

_Nanoha se quedo en silencio igual que yo tal vez haya sido malo de mi parte haberle dicho tal cosa tal vez la defraude pero es un tema delicado…_

_Los siguientes días Nanoha pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el hospital en ese tiempo por mi parte conversaba un poco de como iba el caso de la bebe con las personas que estaban a cargo…_

_Al final era lo mismo…_

-nanoha porque te preocupas tanto-

-la has visto?-

-si muy linda-

-se ve tan frágil, se veía tan frágil imaginas como será cuando crezca?-

-nanoha estas segura de esto?-

-segura de que-

-segura de tener a un bebe ahora?, digo no lo tomes a mal pero tengo entendido de que aun estan tratando de conseguir una buena familia para ella-

-que estas diciendo fate-chan-

-me refiero a que si te gustaría ser la madre de la niña-

-eso … se puede hacer?-

-eso es un si?-

-me gustaría intentarlo-

-eres una buena persona nanoha asi que bajemos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-

-de que hablas?-

-solo vamos-

_La tome de la mano y bajamos ya era hora de la cena…_

-hola?-_ Decia un poco nerviosa ni siquiera sabia que decirles_

-vengan siéntense en un momento serviremos la cena-

_Prácticamente todos estaban en el comedor sentado a excepción de la madre de Nanoha, miyuki y mi madre precia…_

-ammm si bueno antes de la cena quería decirles hablarles de algo importante-

-que sucede?-

_Las que estaban en la cocina salieron y yo ni sabia que decir deje que mi mente se apagara y mi boca hiciera lo suyo…_

-bueno familia Takamachi.. se que sonara un poco repentino o brusco para ustedes al igual que pasa mi familia pero señores Takamachi quisiera pedirles la mano de su hija en matrimonio, Nanoha quisieras casarte conmigo?...-

_Por un momento el silencio se hizo presente…_

-nanoha es mi princesa la mas pequeña de mi familia y la que es mas protegida-_decia el padre de Nanoha_-conozco a mi hija se que no tiene secretos, se que se ha convertido en una buena mujer y jamas en lo que lleva de vida la he visto tan feliz como ahora la veo contigo de eso me he dado cuenta, pero esto es diferente estas dispuesta a seguir dándole la felicidad y mucho mas a mi pequeña?, porque sabré enseguida si esta triste-

-señor estoy segura de lo que siento por su hija, ahora me doy cuenta de lo que mas me aterra y eso es perderla, puede que a veces este triste, enojada y de mas pero es porque asi es una relación aunque jamás hemos pelado de tal magnitud en lo que llevamos de conocernos pero si llegase a pasar hare lo que sea necesario para que me perdone y poder salir de esa situación como pareja-

-…-

-por mi parte tiene mi bendición-_decia la madre de Nanoha-_no creo que haya alguien mejor para mi hija que no seas tu fate-chan y no es que sea presuntuosa ni nada solo que veo esa sintonía que se que tienen verdad precia?-

-tienes toda la razón momoko-

-querido dales la bendición sabias que en algún momento llegaría a pasar esto y tu mismo me dijiste el otro dia que no habia nadie mas adecuado para tu princesa que fate-chan-

-ujummm solo dije que fate puede que sea la única que merezca mi hija-

-no es lo mismo?-

-… tienen mi aprobación-

_Mire a Nanoha un poco sin poder creerlo, la solte para ponerme de rodillas sacando una cajita de terciopelo…_

-siendo honesta se que es repentino, se que me estoy saltando varios pasos se que no nos conocemos a la perfección, se que sere torpe y haga locuras las cuales te hagan enojar si no es que me pidas el divorcio pero juro que hare lo que sea para seguir haciéndote feliz y mas que eso asi que serias mi esposa?-

-s-si, si , si, sabes que si!-

_Le puse el anillo para después besarla…_

-ya era hora!-

-felicidades chicas!-

-te estabas tardando hermanita!-

-si la haces llorar te pateare-

-yo igual!-

_Me separe un poco de Nanoha y de nuevo ver a la familia…_

-gracias por lo buenos deseos y las amenazas pero no tenemos tiempo para organizar una boda-

_Todos se me quedaron viendo con una interrogante en la cara incluyendo Nanoha…_

-de que hablas hija?-

-sabes que una boda debe de llevar tiempo-

-nanoha-chan sigue en la escuela-

-eso lo se-

-entonces porque la prisa-

-porque serán abuelos-

_No fue la mejor forma de decir asi a una adopción…_

-que?-

-a-abuelos?-

-fate acaso no te enseñamos sobre esas cosas?-

-que?, tal vez no ha sido la mejor forma de decirles que Nanoha y yo quisiéramos adoptar a la bebe…-

-fate-chan?- _me preguntaba Nanoha_

-como lo explico naci aquí en italia, soy italiana pero vivo en Japón no es cierto?-

-…-

-como eres extranjera no puede involucrarte en la ley de un país pero si te casa conmigo tendrás la nacionalidad italiana en pocas palabras podremos adoptar a la niña. Y saltarnos varios pasos teniendo en cuenta nuestros expedientes y de mas cosas aunque fácilmente puedo adoptarla yo, pero esto es algo de dos asi que básicamente ese es el plan-

-esta haciendo todo esto por mi?-

-lo hago por las dos o más bien tres nunca pensé enamorarme mas de ti por ese lado materno te amo Nanoha y mucho en verdad que este es el futuro que quiero ahora contigo-

_Nanoha me abrazo y beso…_

-eso es un si no es cierto?-

-si-

-no digo que este mal se parece mucho a lindy cuando era joven-

-sigo siendo joven amor-

-si fuese mi hija diría lo mismo pero que se parece a shiro-

-parece que estamos reviviendo nuestras historias de amor con nuestras hijas momo-chan-

-tienes razón preci-chan, son tan adorables, pero hay que organizar una boda-

-pero será difícil en estas fechas a días de navidad-

-momoko?- _decia mi ahora suegro_

-precia?- _decia mi madre lindy_

-no se preocupen hijas nosotras nos encargaremos de esto-

-gracias?-

-bueno nosotros ayudaremos en lo que podamos pero mejor hay que celebrar!-

_Los días siguientes a ese fueron ajetreados para toda la recién ahora familia y mas para Nanoha y para mi que estábamos hablándoles de la situación a los encargados de la adopción…_

_Paso la navidad como año nuevo y estábamos a medio camino quería que fuese mas rápido pero por las fechas y por la sentencia de nuestras madres que no nos dejarían casar si no tenemos por lo menos una boda medio decente…_

-su boda será la siguiente semana el dia que formalizaron su relación no es fantástico?- _decia mi suegra_

_Las clases de Nanoha ya habían comenzado sus amistades se encontraban ahora en italia quienes hicieron el favor de traer algunos documentos de Nanoha. La boda seria en la casa mas específicos en el patio de la casa y seria también religiosa y legal asi como el papeleo listo para que la bebe sea parte tambien de la ahora familia de mi familia que tendré con Nanoha…_

_El dia de la boda llego y estaba un poco nerviosa…_

-y ese nerviosismo_?- me preguntaba mi madre lindy-_te estas arrepintiendo?—

-no. No es eso, solo que no se si hare bien esta parte de mi vida, digo prácticamente cuando nos vayamos de aquí Nanoha tendrá que recuperar lo que ha perdido de clases y yo tengo que ponerme al corriente con la empresa también tenemos que mudarnos a la casa nueva-

-hija piensas mucho se que será difícil pero tampoco algo que no puedas lograr a demás no estas sola en lo que ustedes se acostumbran al nuevo ritmo tus hermanos y yo nos haremos cargo de la empresa-

-pero…-

-hija no te empeñes a querer hacerlo todo sola somos familia y Nanoha ahora será tu esposa tienes que tambien apoyarla como ella lo hara contigo no te preocupes-

-aunque sabes que siempre se preocupa de todo- _esta vez era mi madre precia-_hija aun son jóvenes tienen veintidós y ahora será una familia joven tendrán buenos, malos y peores momentos eso lo sabes pero lo que sienten la una por la otra será la diferencia si salen o no de esta prueba pero se que será buena esposa y madre. Asi que tranquila relájate este es un dia importante, sonríe y se feliz de que te vayas a casar con el amor de tu vida-

_Esas palabras me tranquilizaron me termine de alistar y Sali de la habitación, al llegar al patio estaba nerviosa para que negarlo veía a mi familia como a la familia de Nanoha y sus amigos…_

-fate deberías de relajarte un poco parece que en vez de estar feliz es tu sentencia de muerte- _me decia Alicia_

-eso tra…-

_Me quede muda por la simple razon de que aparecía Nanoha con un vestido blanco realmente hermoso aun hacia un poco de frio lo cual llevaba un chal que le hacia perfectamente a juego, casi nada de maquillaje…_

-ho-hola- _fue lo primero que dije_

-hola, como me veo?-

-perfecta mas que eso-

_El padre empezó a hablar y yo seguía embobada con tal vista mi hermana Alicia tuvo que darme un codazo para que reaccionara y diera mi voto el cual lo di nerviosamente pero por fin estaba casado con ella solo faltaba casarnos ante el juez y todo lo demás estaría terminado; completo…_

-felicidades!-

-que vivan las novias!-

-déjenme ver a mi nueva sobrina!-

-Nuestra nieta!-

_Ese mismo dia nos entregaban a la bebe de ya un mes casi y medio su nacionalidad seria italiana…_

-como se llamara?- _me preguntaba la encargada de la adopción_\- para ponerlo en su acta de nacimiento-

-sabes que nombre tendrá la bebe Nanoha-

-nuestra hija fate-chan pero dime algo primero podemos cambiar la fecha de nacimiento?-

_Se lo pregunte a la mujer encargada, ella me contesto que no habia problema puesto que apenas harían su acta de nacimiento_

-que dia le pondrás y que nombre- _le dije_

-que sea hoy y se llamara Vivio T. Harlaown Takamachi-


	5. Chapter 5

Una Vida Después De La Muerte

….

Sueño # 5

_A veces me ponía a pensar en los momentos sucedidos meses atrás ahora ya mas bien ya habia pasado casi un año desde entonces y ya no era más una novia o soltera, ahora era esposa y madre, y eso me hacia realmente feliz ese hueco que sentía ya no está aunque a veces de estas veces que me ponía a pensar me preguntaba si era un sueño, Fate-chan es encantadora desde el primer momento me atrapo con su espontánea y original forma de ser aunque a veces sea torpe es realmente linda._

_Desde que regresamos a Japón ella me dejaba y venia por mi a la universidad, junto con nuestra hija ya que mis suegras decidieron regresar a japon para ayudarle a fate-chan con la empresa y ayudarnos con vivio, aunque a veces fate-chan ayudaba en la empresa mientras que mis suegras estaban con vivio; mis padres como mis hermanos tampoco se quedaron atrás diciendo que era injusto el que solo las madres de fate-chan estuvieran mas cerca de su también nieta/sobrina asi que mis padres decidieron abrir una cafetería en tokyo la cual ha sido bien recibida, asi como mis hermanos ayudarían en ella además esta cerca de nuestra casa, de la empresa y de la universidad…_

-hola amor como te fue?-

-hola fate-chan, vivio, bien un poco cansado pero ya me estoy a acostumbrando al ajetreo-

_Cargue a mi hija mientras fate-chan me ayudaba con mi bolso para después dirigirnos al auto, a veces escuchaba rumores sobre mi pero eso poco importaba; nuestra hija habia crecido mas y estaba ansiosa por que dijera sus primeras palabras…_

-como se comportó vivio?, como te portaste con tu mama-

-abuuu jajajaja-

-se portó como el angelito que es, aunque sé que te extraño…. De nuevo tomo la foto de nuestra boda-

-yo también te extrañe vivio, las extrañe ya quiero terminar la carrera para estar contigo y con tu mama todo el tiempo-

_Cuando era fin de semana un dia antes me mataba por terminar las tareas para estar cien por ciento con mi familia…_

-di maaaamiiii-

-nanoha no la presiones-

_Estábamos sentadas en la sala de la casa bueno en la alfombra de la sala, yo sentada entre las piernas de fate-chan recargada en su pecho y vivio entre mis piernas mientras veíamos un poco la tele_

-no la presiono fate-chan solo quiero escuchar como dice mama-

-ma…mi-

-escuchaste eso!?, fate chan!-

-espera! Deja pongo la cámara de mi celular-_moviéndose alcanzando su celular que estaba en la mesa para empezar a grabar_

-vivio dilo de nuevo ma..mi-

-vamos hija tu puedes has feliz a mamá-

-ma…mi-

-escuchaste eso fate-chan?-

-grabado y guardado amor ahora se lo mandare a toda la familia….-

-pa…pi-

-papi?-

-he?- _dijo fate-chan_

-ma…mi.. pa…pi…-

-a quien le dices papi?, vivio-

-pa…pi-_señalando a fate-chan_

-me dijo papa?-

-debe de haber sido mi padre quien le dijo a vivio como llamarlo a el o como llamarte-

-acaso me odia?, y yo ni enterada?-

-supongo que lo hizo por algo le preguntaremos cuando llegue, pero amor! Nuestra hija ya estará hablando!-_abrazando a vivio-_

-pero yo no quiero que crezca y que tenga novio o novia-_abrazándonos fate-chan_

-mou fate-chan se esta comportando como mi papá-

-soy su ahora padre!, como no hacerlo!, digo no estas preocupada por quien se fije nuestra hija es muy inocente es tan pura que no quiero que alguien malo o que no este a su altura la mire, le hable y de más-

-entonces te gusta que te diga papá?-

-bueno tampoco digo que este mal como me diría a mi mamá? Y a ti mami?, solo dejémoslo en un apodo, aun asi no quiero que nuestra hija se vaya con cualquiera-

-fate-chan apenas dijo mamá y papá como para que piense en eso ahora, aun faltan años-

-esos años se pasaran muy rápido y lo sabes-

_Y tuvo razón pero antes de que vivió cumpliera el año ya estaba también queriendo caminar y decir bien mamá y papá, la siguiente navidad llego rápido y esta vez toda la familia iria a Inglaterra, mi ingles era básico pero tampoco me importaba mucho estaba feliz de estar con alguien a quien amo mucho y tener con ella una hija…_

_Para la edad de sus dos años casi tres años de vivio yo por fin habia terminado la carrera y ayudaba a mis padres en la cafetería y fate-chan trabajaba ya en la empresa también hayate y carim se habían casado y estaban a la espera de su primer hijo…_

-y saben a donde iremos de vacaciones?- preguntaba

-creo que nos toca escoger a nosotros donde será la siguiente reunión-decia mi amdre

-y dpnde será?-

-Donde nos conocimos tu padre y yo, en Francia, parís-

-he?-

_Mis hermanos y yo no quedamos un poco si no es que sorprendidos por la respuesta.._

-como es que…-

-bueno siempre les contamos como nos conocimos no es cierto?, pero nunca en donde en específico, su padre es mitad francés y japonés aunque cuando lo conocí no sabia nada de japonés asi que tuve que enseñarle fue un poco difícil pero se pudo-

-aunque ahora creo que mi francés esta muerto verdad mi algodón de azúcar, mi pequeño tesoro-_decía mi padre abrazando efusivamente a vivio rozando su mejilla con la de el_

-abuelito-

-dilo de nuevo vivio es dulce para mis oídos-

-abuelitos-

-vivio deja de consentir a tu abuelo que pensaran otra cosa además me pondré celosa yo soy tu abuelita también-

_le decía mi madre mientras que mis hermanos y yo estábamos en shock…_

-sabias que mi padre ósea tu suegro es mitad francés? Y la otra japonés?-

_Después disculparnos mis hermanos y yo con nuestros padres por el poco interés a lo empalagoso de su historia de amor nos dábamos cuenta de donde venia lo dulce y es que era obvio el lugar mas dulce o empalagoso del mundo es Francia pero le preguntaba a fate-chan ahora si ella lo sabia…_

-si lo sabia pero en si básicamente es francés tiene el apellido de tu madre sabes que no puedes conseguir la nacionalidad japonesa-

-fate-chan como es que…-

-bueno me entere cuando les pedí sus papeles aunque también creí que lo sabias por eso no dije nada pero veo que te sorprendió-

-si digo nyahahaha primero me quede un tanto pensativa; recuerdas que hablamos de donde estaríamos festejando el año nuevo?, en los siguientes años ósea ahora?-

-si y fuimos a Inglaterra ahora tus padres les toca escoger?-

-si eso creo-

-entonces iremos a Francia, parís?-

-si-

-entonces la pasaremos en la otra casa de mis madres donde vive Alicia-

-que?-

-alicia vive en la antigua casa de mis madres en Francia ellas decidieron comprar una casa cuando se expandieron y Alicia ahora vive ahí-

-fate-chan es en serio?-

-si, por que te mentiría?-

-por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-bueno lo siento a decir verdad pero nunca pensé en que seria importante decir en donde viven ellos-

-fate-chan es mi cuñada, como es que no se nada de tu familia y tu de la mia si?-

-amor lo haces ver mal en verdad lo lamento pero no te enojes-

-y chrono donde esta chrono-

-bueno el vive en Rusia-

-algo mas que me ocultes?-

-amor no te oculto nada solo que bueno solo tienes que preguntar por ejemplo que estudiaron tus hermanos?-

-bueno kyouya estudio para maestro de educación física ahora trabaja en una secundaria cerca de aquí y miyuki es deportista ha ido a las olimpiadas ella daba clases en Okinawa en el dojo del abuelo aunque la que le enseño fue mi papá y ella pues le gusto aunque ahora creo que da a veces clases a los niños del parque en las tardes pero en si estudio arquitectura-

-nunca me imagine que tus hermanos estudiaran eso, que hagan eso y tengan tiempo para estar en la cafetería, ves amor?, se nos olvidan a veces las cosas-

-ok lo siento fate-chan-

_Ya nos habíamos cambiado y estábamos a punto de entrar a la cama cuando escuchamos la voz de vivio.._

-mami, papi miedo-

_Su carita daba una increíble ternura y mas por tener esa pijama de conejo que fui tras ella la cargue y me dirigí a la cama con ella para después ser abrazadas por fate-chan, no paso mucho tiempo para que vivio se quedara dormida.._

-nanoha…-

-si dime fate-chan-

-pronto vivio cumplirá tres crees que es hora para llevarla a la escuela?-

-mouu fate-chan no quiero sepárame de nuestra hija-

-ni yo a mor en verdad pero no tiene amigos de su edad aunque no me importa si no la mandamos a la escuela prácticamente yo estudie en casa-

-lo pensare no quiero que conozca gente mala o no aun, no hemos hablado de la diferencia de uno y de otro-

-jejeje ahora quien es la preocupada por quien se acerque a nuestra hija he?-

-mouu fate-chan tonta si yo te dije que siempre quería protegerla-

-lo se amor, bueno aunque ahora que lo pienso y mencionaste he visto que miyuki le enseña varios golpes, chrono le dice que si alguna vez alguien la abraza o le da un beso o le toma de la mano que sea parte de un desconocido que le diga y que el tomara un avión, vendrá y hablara con el o ella, kyouya dice lo mismo y tu padre le dice que los hombres son malos a excepción de los hombres de la familia-

-bueno pues hacen bien aunque eso si no mal recuerdo me lo decían también a mi cuando era pequeña-

-bueno creo que les daré las gracias por eso-

-nyahahaha aunque no me lo dijeran fuiste tu desde un principio la que me llamo la atención-

_Quería besar a fate-chan pero vivio estaba entre nosotras…._

_-_creo que el beso tendrá que esperar-_le decia a fate-chan_

-espero la compensación en unas horas-

-le enviare a mama un mensaje-

_Las vacaciones apenas iban a llegar fate-chan trabajaba mas de la cuenta para tener vacaciones, mis padres tuvieron que dejar por unos días a mis hermanos para que ellos fueran a Okinawa a ver como iba la cafetería de haya y de paso ver la casa. Cuando iniciaron las vacaciones todos nos encontrábamos ya en Francia parís…_

-que viejos tiempos verdad querido?-

-si mi cielo-

-waaaa-

-impresionante verdad vivio?, sabes aun recuerdo cuando vi a tu abuela admirando la torre Eiffel-

-que es eso-

-que es la torre Eiffel?, es esa que vez ahí mi pequeño panquecito pero como te decía tu abuela estaba viendo la torre yo iba en mi motocicleta…-

-que es eso?-

-una motocicleta?, uhmmm es eso que vez ahí algodón de azúcar-

-run run es moto?-

-si, run run es moto pero bueno iba en una de esas cosas y por accidente bam contra ese lugar haciendo que el señor tirara pintura en el vestido…-

-papá nos van a dejar-

-he?, no vez que le estoy relatando a vivio el como conocí a tu madre? Kyouya?, tu abuela vivio-

-pero parpa todos nos la sabemos de memoria además vivio no lo entenderá mira su cara-

-vivio quieres saber como conocí a tu abuela?-

-te dirá que si pero no le entenderá ni siquiera se acordara-

-pues se la repito y ya verdad mi caramelito?-

-pa me hacer pensar que ya estas viejo y piensas ver a quien le cuentas tus pato aventuras de cuando eras joven-

-ahora que lo pienso una vez pelee con un feroz tigre aghh-

-papá ese fue un gato con rayas no le mientas a tu nieta, vámonos-

-en verdad era un tigre me gustaba viajar cuando era mas joven hasta tengo cicatrices de sus garras-

-papá sigue contándole tus historias pero camina no podemos quedarnos parados tanto tiempo aquí-

-bueno galletita será mejor que nos apuremos-

-si-

-ay vivio soy el abuelo mas feliz del mundo-

-jajajaj abuelito hace cosquillas-

-de eso se trata-

-papá pareces enamorado de vivio- _le decía yo ya estando en el coche_

-es que me recuerda a cuando ustedes eran bebes, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo de ver ahora una mini versión de ti princesa-

-papá eso es bochornoso-

-entiendo el sentimiento shiro, a mi me recuerda a cómo eran mis hijos, pero sabes creo que debería de enseñarles el álbum siempre lo traigo conmigo–

-ma-mamá! Por qué siempre quieres enseñar como éramos de bebes?-

-es concurso hija, todos los padres lo hacemos-

-pero creo que la que se lleva el premio es vivio-chan-

-awwww tienes razón se ve tan tierna vestida de conejito-

-me pregunto si asi seremos con nuestros nietos fate-chan-

-mi bebe teniendo bebes?, ni lo pienses, solo digo que tienen razón mírala-

-mou fate-chan ya no debes de pasar tanto tiempo con mi padre la sofocaras y solo los dioses saben como será….-

-una hija- _decía fate-chan_

-sobrina- _le seguían nuestros hermanos-_

-nieta realmente consentida y buena-_terminaban de decir nuestros padres_

_Los momentos románticos y dulces seguían, no sabría decir si era por la razón de que estábamos en parís o por que hace tiempo no estábamos todos reunidos o todas las anteriores mas aparte por que en verdad el ver a crecer a vivio es tan lindo, es tan inocente y frágil…_

_-_te amo fate-chan_\- mirándola_

-yo te amo Nanoha en verdad_-entrelazando nuestras manos_

_Habíamos llegado a la casa de mis suegras donde vivía Alicia pero como es una especie de ritual asi decidí llamar a estos hechos de cada año que salíamos a pasear una vez dejada nuestras cosas solamente fate-chan y yo, ya que nuestros padres y hermanos se encargarían de vivio además de obsesionarse un poco con ella…_

_En verdad te haría sentir un poco incomodo el estar solo en la capital del amor aunque también se que hay mucho en espera de que les llegue el amor aun asi estan felices puede que los franceses lo vean normal pero para alguien extraño esto seria incomodo bueno yo lo estaría pero teniendo a fate-chan abrazándome por la espalda tan protectoramente me hace sentir también…_

-estoy tan feliz-

_Estábamos cerca de la torre Eiffel observando el alrededor como habia turistas, mimos, payasos era una vista realmente agradable a pesar del frio regresamos a la casa solo para ver a nuestros padres y hermanos arriba de la mesa con "miedo" y vivio con su pijama de león "gruñéndoles" pero como no alcanzaba ya que la mesa y sillas eran demasiado altas para vivio como para subir sola, pues daba pequeños saltitos.._

_Fate-chan y yo nos quedamos viendo la escena graciosa hasta que vivio nos vio y medio corrió a nosotras y señalándonos…_

-creí que nos vería como sus presas_\- le dije a fate-chan mientras nos poníamos en cunclillas_

-es un juego amor somos sus madres… que paso princesa quieres que te ayudemos?-

_Ella solo asintió pero me dio tanta ternura que fue para mi inevitable no abrazarla_

-mami hace cosquillas-

-oh! Se escapan-_ decia fate-chan- _es tu oportunidad vivio corre-

_La deje de abrazar y empezó a semi correr para alcanzarlos uno a uno fueron cayeron muriendo de ternura por parte de vivio si me lo preguntan yo me dejaría morder por vivio…_

_Toda la familia estaba tan feliz con vivio que mi felicidad era realmente maravillosa, única, especial, fantástica pareciendo un sueño…_

-y ya la enviaran a la escuela?-_ preguntaba mi padre_

-aun no lo decido_\- le contestaba_

-lo decides?-

-oh es que nuestros hijos nunca han ido a la escuela todo lo aprendieron de nosotras y de su curiosidad- _contestaba mi suegra precia_

-pero no lo he decidido por que no quiero a vivio lejos aunque sean por unas horas con gente extraña-

-entiendo eso ni yo hija pero creo que seria bueno que conviva con otros niños de su edad-

-eso también lo se solo que creo que…-

-puede estudiar en casa_\- dijo fate-chan_

-asi es shiro incluso puedes ser su maestro enséñale lo que tu quieras, no hay nada de malo en la decisión de las chicas a demás como padres y abuelos sabemos un poco mas del tema_\- le explicaba lindy_

-y si necesita amigos tengo alumnos de su edad papá_\- decía miyuki_

-bueno siendo honesta nunca pensé en esa opción tampoco digo que este mal, me agrada la idea- _decia mi madre_

_Después de eso no se decidió hablar mas del tema la navidad y año nuevo pasaron rápido vivió cumplía su tercer año e hizo su shichi-go-san fue realmente encantador verla con kimono… _

_Pero como decía fate-chan el tiempo pasaba rápido ya que vivio nos sorprendía de la nada…_

-mami, papi quiero un hermanito-

-un que?-_ preguntaba fate-chan un poco nerviosa_

-un hermanito-

-nyahahaha vivio de donde sacaste la idea?-

-de un libro que me leyó abuelito-

-matare a mi padre…-_ musite_

-te sientes sola vivio?_\- preguntaba fate-chan_

-no-

-entonces?- _le preguntaba yo_

-mhh uno contra muchos-

_Su respuesta fue tan inocente pero para fate-chan le cayo de sorpresa y no se el por qué, porque abrazo a vivio y empezó a llorar mientras yo rei…_

-no es gracioso Nanoha, nuestra hija esta cansada de nosotros que necesita a alguien mas para que ocupe su lugar-

-fate-chan eres una exagerada, hay que entenderla cada una tiene otros dos hermanos-

-vivio sienteno ser suficiente vivio para todos_\- decía vivio_

-owww mi pequeña tan linda y buena-

-fate-chan…-

_En cambio yo empezaba a caer en cuenta de algo…_

-lamento el haber dudado de ti mi pequeña-

-fate-chan… hazme caso entiendes lo que dijo vivio?-

-si y le daremos un hermanito… no… quieres?-

-claro que quiero pero….-

-entonces no te preocupes-

_Y asi fue como fate-chan siguió con su fiesta por la idea de vivio_

_-nee Nanoha…-_


End file.
